


leave what's heavy behind

by carmiros



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-The Depths, good boyfriends, hunk needs some love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmiros/pseuds/carmiros
Summary: Lance's head making contact against hard stone, the sharp crack echoing. Red swirls into the tide of the water. The tension spills out of Lance's body leaving him shapeless, limp.Hunk deals with the consequences of being under Luxia's control.





	leave what's heavy behind

**Author's Note:**

> based off a post by keithkogayne on tumblr because i saw it and immediately wanted to write it. hunk needs some love. also i quickly proofread this so rip in peace any errors; also i hope i got hunk’s character right? title is from heavy by birdtalker!

One of the first things Hunk remembers is learning the constellations and their stories. His mom had mapped it out on his bedroom ceiling, stars glowing whenever she rocked him to sleep at night. She would quietly tell him the myth of Cassiopeia and her vanity, or Orion and his love for Artemis. So a love and curiosity for space has always been a part of Hunk; it's a piece of home he carries with him in his heart.

But it's much, much scarier than it seemed back at the Garrison.

Hunk never signed up for an alien empire restlessly trying to kill him, or the responsibility of saving the universe, or even knowing aliens actually existed. He joined the Garrison to explore, not to fight.

It's easier that Lance is there. He's Hunk's north star more than ever, bright and radiant and precious. He can read Hunk effortlessly, telling when he's anxious or homesick. And he'll just- hold him. It's one of the only times he feels smaller than someone.

Then Hunk tries to kill Lance while under mind-control. Hunk doesn't really remember it, no matter how hard he strains to. There are flashes of Lance's voice and him throwing Lance into a wall. He isn't sure why exactly he wants to remember so badly, when every night he dreams of what could have been.

_Lance's head making contact against hard stone, the sharp crack echoing. Red swirls into the tide of the water. The tension spills out of Lance's body leaving him shapeless, limp. Still, Hunk's fingers dig into Lance's hair to smash it into the rock one last time and he can see his bright blue eyes and he snaps out of his reverie right when that light fades from them. He realizes what he's done and he feels the scream build in his throat-_

Hunk wakes up screaming, nails nearly tearing into his sheets. His pillows are strewn across the floor from his thrashing and he swears there's blood on his hands but when he looks, it's only sweat.

It's only sweat. He's in his room, not underwater. Lance is asleep in his own room down the hall. It does nothing to soothe the twisted ache in his chest, straining his lungs or the increasing need to throw up, like he needs to cleanse himself of every nightmare. Hunk's tried that more than once and he's still haunted by what he did. Or could've done. What he could do in the future.

Sometimes heroes can't save everyone, even the people closest to them, and that's what Hunk hates the most.

The thought of losing everyone- losing Lance- has been something Hunk has cried over a lot since becoming a paladin and now, into the sweat-soaked sheets, Hunk tries to muffle his sobs. His chest is heaving so hard it hurts, and he wants nothing more than to wake up from this shitty dream and be back at the Garrison.

Hunk hardly hears his bedroom door open.

"Hunk?" Lance asks gently. "Buddy? What's wrong?"

_I don't want to hurt you._

"I'm sorry," Hunk sobs. "I'm so sorry-"

Lance rushes over to his bed and kneels down so they're at eye-level. Hunk feels the soft, soothing warmth of Lance's palm cradling his cheek and he manages a shaky breath.

"You haven't done anything wrong, bud, I promise," Lance reassures him. His thumb strokes the apple of Hunk's cheek.

Hunk manages to look up at him and sees the furrow of his brow, the deep downturn of his mouth. It's the same look he has on his face when they're cornered in a battle with what seems to be no way of escape.

"I- I could've-" Hunk takes one shuddering breath, then another. "I could've killed you- back at Luxia's palace when she- she-"

Lance's other hand brushes Hunk's hair back away from his forehead, threading his fingers in his hair. "No, don't. We talked about this, it wasn't your fault, you hear me? _It wasn't your fault._ "

"But what if I did?"

"But you didn't." Lance tilts his head, meets Hunk's gaze. Despite the evident worry in his expression, his eyes are soft with affection and love. Hunk always goes weak at the sight of it, and already his breathing starts to steady.

"Listen," Lance says softly. He's stroking Hunk's hair at this point, knowing just the right spots. "I'm right here, and I always will be. I know things are hard right now but... Hunk, buddy, you're the strongest guy I know. You're smart and capable and really, how the Galra haven't fallen for your good looks is beyond me. Just look at you, you're beautiful."

Hunk manages a laugh. "My face is covered in snot, Lance."

The resulting laugh sounds like a song. "You always look good. You're so wonderful, Hunk. Please believe me when I say that."

Hunk hesitates, but nods. Lance gives him a signature crooked smile.

"And I forgive you," he says. "I've never been mad at you for it, but I forgive you."

"Are you sure?" Hunk whispers.

Lance nods. "Never been more sure about anything. Let's clean you up, okay, big guy?"

He helps Hunk out of bed and to the bathroom, where Hunk wipes his face. Lance is a calming presence, sitting on the bathroom counter and giving Hunk gentle touches on his arms and shoulders. When Hunk dries his face off after splashing himself with cold water, Lance's nimble fingers catch on his chin and pull him in. His lips press against Hunk's cheek and linger, and Hunk lets out a small sigh.

"You must be exhausted," Lance murmurs.

Hunk tries to joke, "Aren't we always," but it's a bit too deprecating.

Lance changes Hunk's sheets and gives him a fresh pair of pajamas, so when Hunk settles back into bed it's with a relieved sigh. Lance curls up next to him, slinging an arm over his waist and pulling him against his chest. It's a regular position for them, but this time it brings a unprecedented amount of comfort. Hunk can feel the last of the tension leave his body.

"Thanks, man," Hunk whispers, eyes feeling heavy.

Lance's soft smile presses itself against the nape of Hunk's neck.

"No problem. I'm always here for you."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course. Get some sleep, okay?"

Hunk rests his hand on top of Lance's. "Good night."

Lance kisses Hunk's neck. "Good night."

Despite the nightmare, Hunk falls asleep in minutes. The last thing he feels is Lance's warmth wrapped around him, his breath heavy against his skin. It's an easy sleep with no nightmares, only dreams of home and laughter. Lance is there with him, splashing in the water at Varadero Beach and resting his head on Hunk's shoulder. They're okay, and they're happy.


End file.
